Je l'ai déjà perdue
by Angelica R
Summary: [4x21/22 références 5B] : Mini-fic. Regina fait disparaître Zelena de l'histoire, et l'Auteur l'efface des mémoires de tous. Ou presque. Alors que l'Auteur réécrit l'histoire, et que Henri tente de détruire cette version de l'histoire, Hadès va tout faire pour faire revenir la sorcière. Avec pour but de ne pas complètement l'oublier, elle. Et aussi peut-être, se souvenir. Zadès.
1. Prologue : Condamner l'innocence

Je l'ai déjà perdue.

Prologue : Condamner l'innocence.

Réécrire une histoire n'est pas chose aisée. C'est déjà le cas en ce qui concerne une histoire normale, mais quand la magie entre en jeu, c'est encore pire. Et, étrangement, il semblait que personne parmi eux n'en ait pris conscience.

Pas plus Regina ou Robin que l'Auteur lui-même. De toute évidence, la seule personne à savoir que les choses se passeraient mal était Zelena. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que parce que sa vie, toute son existence étaient en jeu.

Et bien que sachant que protester face à cela ne servirait à rien, elle ne put s'empêcher de le faire, avec tout le talent qu'elle possédait. Et toute l'ironie qu'elle avait pu déployer, inutilement bien sûr, lui avait au moins permis de s'amuser une dernière fois et de voir sa sœur réagir une dernière fois à ses piques.

Instinctivement, elle plaqua une main contre son ventre encore plat, et frémit. La simple pensée qu'ils puissent faire du mal à _son_ bébé finit presque par surpasser sa propre peur de mourir, de _disparaître_.

La Wicked Witch avait toujours eu du mal à s'aimer soi-même, et à être aimé (sauf par sa mère adoptive, et peut-être aussi par Hadès, s'il ne l'avait pas manipulée). Mais sa propre vie avait toujours eu de l'importance, plus que celle des autres. À part sans doute celle de Glinda, à une époque.

Son enfant, son _bébé_ ne serait bientôt plus, n'existerait jamais cet être qui grandissait en elle et qui n'avait jamais rien fait à personne, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de commettre un seul crime. Il était innocent, et Regina le savait pertinemment.

Et pourtant, sa _sœur_ allait la détruire sans absolument aucun remords, aucune arrière-pensée. Et elle oublierait ce « crime », comme tout les autres ici présents. Et personne n'y trouverait quoi que ce soit à en dire.

Malgré tout, c'était de bonne guerre, puisque si elle avait été à sa place, elle n'aurait sans pas hésité une seule seconde ( _et si elle avait été enceinte_?). Surtout que dans cette histoire, c'était _elle_ qui brûlait d'envie de la réduire en cendre.

Sauf qu'elle était _enceinte_ , c'était la raison première pour laquelle sa demi-sœur l'avait épargné en premier lieu. Elle le savait, en avait joué et quand elle avait su son état, c'était la seule chose qui avait traversé son esprit.

Elle allait devenir mère, avoir pour la première fois quelqu'un qui l'aimerait réellement et inconditionnellement sans douter d'elle (Bizarrement, à au aucun moment elle ne fit le rapprochement avec le parcours de sa sœur, avec Henri qui avait fini par la remettre en cause. Elles étaient beaucoup plus proches qu'elles ne le pensaient).

« Et mon enfant Regina ? L'enfant de Robin. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, la sorcière était sincère. Ne pensant pas à elle, mais à cette vie nouvelle qui ne voulait que s'épanouir. L'autre sorcière haussa les épaules indifférente.

« Est-ce qu'il est d'accord au moins ? Que toi, tu veuilles me tuer malgré mon état, je peux le comprendre _sis'_ , mais _toi_ , Robin, comment peux-tu ?

\- Il a accepté cela, parce que tu as essayé de détruire notre fin heureuse. Et si tu disparais, _sis'_ , comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, alors ce ne sera pas vraiment un meurtre. »

Le _pas vraiment_ , ainsi que le regard baissé de Robin (qui est là malgré tout, il assume alors pour Zelena, il n'apparaît que comme à moitié lâche) lui montre que _non_ , ce n'est _pas_ quelque chose qu'ils font de gaîté de cœur.

Mais pour elle, ça ne change absolument rien.

 _§§§§_

Une fois que tout le monde se fut mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, l'Auteur sortit sa plume et son encrier, ainsi qu'une feuille blanche.

« Alors dites-moi Regina, dit Isaac, que voulez donc que j'écrive ?

\- Seulement que ce soit comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Je pense que cela suffira parfaitement. »

D'un geste vif, l'homme écrivit alors la phrase suivante : _et la Wicked Witch disparut alors aux yeux de tous, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé._

Alors qu'elle s'évaporait à la fois physiquement et dans l'esprit de ceux qu'elle avait connu, Zelena ne ressentit aucune douleur. Elle disparaissait, tout simplement, probablement pour un endroit inconnu de tous.

Tous l'oublierait, c'était comme cela que marchait le sortilège.

Ou du moins c'est ce qui résulterait de la phrase qu'avait écrite l'Auteur. Un autre, peut-être plus scrupuleux et plus attentif aurait sans doute tenté d'écrire cela autrement. Ne pas uniquement dire qu'elle ne serait plus là, ou simplement qu'elle serait expulsé des souvenirs de tous.

Peut-être aurait-il fallu plutôt non pas dire qu'elle serait oublié, mais plutôt annihiler son existence dans l'histoire elle-même, et prétendre que Cora avait perdu le bébé. Ou encore que personne n'avait trouvé celle-ci, et qu'elle était donc morte.

 _Et alors, l'enfant sans nom mourut, faute d'avoir été recueilli_.

Probablement que cela aurait été plus facile, et qu'un certain inconvénient aurait pu être évité…


	2. Partie 1 : Cette douleur qui me manque

Partie 1 : Cette douleur qui me manque.

La douleur arrive d'un seul coup, et le seul signe avant-coureur est un puissant mal de crâne. Hadès hurle et tout ce qui reste à cet instant, c'est la _souffrance_ , et elle est abominable.

Le dieu ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, sa tête est la seule chose qui le fasse souffrir et l'espace d'un instant, la seule chose qu'il se demande, c'est pourquoi.

Il hurle encore, appelle au secours, inutilement lui aussi. Il le sait, il est seul et personne ne viendra pour lui. Il ne voit pas pourquoi quelqu'un le ferait, en fait.

Avant de s'écrouler, une image lui traverse l'esprit, celle d'une femme à la chevelure rousse et à la peau verte. Rien en lui ne lui dit qui elle est.

 _§§§§_

Quelques heures passent avant qu'il ne se réveille, et la douleur a disparu. Tout de suite, Hadès ressent presque cela comme un manque, comme si quelque chose n'était plus là, avait disparu.

Mais c'est absurde, parce que si c'était le cas, il le saurait, non ?

Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, et la situation lui échappe et il _déteste_ ça. Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore, c'est qu'on lui a volé un de ses souvenirs qui est à la fois un des plus beaux et des plus douloureux.

Comme tous les autres, il oublie que la sorcière Zelena, abandonnée par tous, a un jour existé.

 _§§§§_

Il ne souffre plus, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout va bien, c'est presque le contraire. Car s'il a oublié Zelena, sa mémoire garde toujours la trace, à défaut de son corps, de la terrible souffrance qui l'a traversé.

Mieux vaudrait l'oublier, cette souffrance et plutôt se concentrer sur sa haine contre son frère.

Étrangement, là tout de suite ça n'a plus d'importance.

Ce qui compte pour lui désormais n'a plus de nom, plus de visage peut-être que sa vengeance peut attendre.

Son cœur lui fait mal, mais ça n'a pas de sens parce que celui-ci n'émet plus de signes de vie.

Dans le fond de son cœur, sans savoir pourquoi, il a la certitude d'avoir perdu, d'avoir oublié quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'important.

Ce qu'on a volé à sa mémoire a la couleur du rouge. Et du vert.

 _§§§§_

Les jours passent, sans qu'il ne se souvienne. Si c'est un sort qu'on lui a jeté, alors celui qui l'a fait est très puissant.

Mais il l'aurait su avant, il l'aurait senti si cela avait été le cas.

Hadès ne sait pas, et il ne comprend pas et ça lui fait peur. Même en n'ayant pas su _avant_ cet incident ce qui allait arriver, il avait forcément laissé quelque chose.

Il était un _Dieu_ , bordel, il avait bien dû prévoir quelque chose !

Cela lui apparaît d'un seul coup, brusquement, dans un éclair de génie. Son carnet à dessins !

Intuitivement, il sait qu'il trouvera quelque chose, que si son souvenir a été préservé quelque part, c'est bien là.

Ce qu'Isaac avait fait était supposé faire disparaître toutes les preuves de l'existence de Zelena.

Que ce soit dans les souvenirs des autres, ou même matériellement.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'un Dieu puisse partie de l'histoire, et qu'une partie de lui se _souvienne_.

Le carnet d'Hadès était protégé par un sortilège de tous les maléfices qu'on pouvait lui infliger.

Y compris en ce qui concernait le fait de réécrire l'histoire.

 _§§§§_

Fébrile, l'immortel fourmilla dans le carnet en question, tournant d'abord plusieurs pages.

S'arrêtant un instant sur un dessin représentant une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, et aux yeux verts, souriante.

Un sourire douloureux sur les lèvres, Hadès effleura du doigt la représentation. Perséphone.

Elle lui manquait toujours autant, même si son amour avait été remplacé par sa haine. Une nouvelle fois, sa colère contre Zeus se raviva, ce qui lui fit presque oublier le but de sa venue.

Finalement, il se stoppa brusquement sur un dessin en particulier. Une femme rousse aux yeux bleus et à la peau verte. Et quelque chose se réveilla en lui, sans raviver son souvenir, malheureusement.

Il sursauta, mais son cœur ne se mit pas à battre plus vite malgré cette découverte. Mais il _sentit_ quelque chose, et c'était suffisant pour qu'il sache.

C'était elle, il en était sûr. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver son identité.

Il baissa le regard vers la droite du dessin et sourit.

Zelena. Elle s'appelait Zelena.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver qui elle était et pourquoi elle semblait être si importante pour lui…


	3. Partie 2 : Ce qu'ils ont fait de moi

Partie 2 : Ce qu'ils ont fait de moi.

Lorsque l'Auteur mit un point final à sa phrase, elle disparut. Comme ça. Sans un bruit, sans un mot. Elle s'évapora tout simplement, et la sorcière jalouse qui avait essayé de tout détruire n'était plus là.

Ce qui advint après cela n'a pour l'instant pas d'importance. Ni le départ de Regina et Robin chez eux, inconscients de leur crime.

Pas plus que la trahison d'Isaac, qui bien que satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'écrire, décida de réécrire l'histoire pour Gold.

Parce que l'histoire d'un lâche qui prend la place des héros et leur fin heureuse, ça avait quant même plus de gueule.

Non, ce qui importe, c'est ce qui advint alors de Zelena.

Elle ne mourut pas, étonnement, ne fut pas désintégrée ou réduite en mille morceaux. Elle fut comme… invisible.

Personne ne se soucia d'elle, parce que personne ne pensait à elle.

On l'avait effacée de l'histoire, comme si on avait fait disparaître une simple faute, ou une tache.

Comme si elle ne comptait pas. Comme si elle et son enfant n'avaient pas d'importance. Mais, malgré tout, elle était toujours là.

Pas à Storybrooke, de toute évidence. Mais ailleurs, dans un endroit inconnu.

 _§§§§_

Quand elle disparut, Zelena s'attendait à absolument tout. À disparaître dans un nuage de fumée magique. À s'écrouler au sol, blessée et en sang, sur le point de mourir.

Elle s'était préparée à la douleur. Rétrospectivement, peut-être aurait-elle préféré celle-ci plutôt que ce qui avait suivi.

La souffrance plutôt que l'incertitude lui paraissaient presque préférable (avoir mal, elle savait ce que cela faisait, elle connaissait. Pas le doute).

Son cœur battait et elle respirait encore, contre toute logique. Et elle ne comprit pas. Quoi que l'Auteur ait fait, ça n'avait pas complètement marché.

« J'ai toujours su que cet écrivaillon n'avait aucun talent de toute façon », murmura-t-elle, avec toute la mauvaise foi dont elle était capable.

(Plus pour se préserver de sa propre peur et pour se convaincre elle-même que par véritable conviction.)

Plutôt le sarcasme et l'ironie que la terreur.

Même seule, elle conservait encore sur elle son masque acide et piquant, plaqué sur le visage.

Garder son calme était presque au-dessus de ses forces, compréhensible vue sa situation.

La sorcière prit une grande respiration et finit par regarder autour d'elle et tenter de comprendre où elle se trouvait.

Comprendre où elle était ne serait pas une tâche simple…

 _§§§§_

Elle se trouvait dans un espace confiné, clos et sombre. La jeune sorcière ne voyait plus rien, pas même son propre corps. Mais ce n'était pas son problème le plus important, et elle n'y prit pas attention (peut-être aurait-elle dû le faire).

Il faisait froid, et elle frissonna, se recroquevillant instinctivement sur elle-même. Elle soupira, désabusée quand elle se rendit compte que le bracelet était toujours là.

« Et merde ! S'exclama-t-elle sans retenue, déjà découragée. »

Elle n'était rien sans sa magie celle-ci la rendait forte et puissante. Beaucoup plus que les autres, et ce quant bien même Regina l'ait vaincue. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Rien de plus.

Constatant qu'elle y voyait mieux, malgré l'absence presque totale de lumière, la sorcière écarquilla les yeux pour mieux voir.

Elle ne se trouvait pas dans une cage, c'était déjà ça. Dans une chambre probablement, parce qu'elle aperçut un lit non loin d'elle.

 _Disparaître aux yeux de tous._

Sur ce coup-là, l'Auteur avait bien réussi son coup, et Zelena le maudit pour cela. Lui, elle le mettait sur la liste des gens à tuer (sur laquelle figurait déjà Regina et son pathétique voleur, ainsi que la Sauveuse. Et tous ceux qui avaient tenté de la stopper, comme Snow et son prince. Toutes les personnes heureuses de la ville, en somme).

Chose qu'elle ferait dès qu'elle serait sortie d'ici. Parce que oui, Zelena en était certaine et n'avait aucun doute quant au fait de s'évader de cet endroit. Peut importe ou elle se trouverait, cela ne lui faisait pas peur.

Elle était la _Wicked Witch of the East_ , ce n'est pas un ridicule Auteur et un bracelet qui allaient l'empêcher d'accomplir sa vengeance. Il n'avait pas réussi à la tuer, il comprendrait bientôt tout ce que cette erreur allait lui coûter.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres de la magnifique jeune femme. Si elle s'en allait, si elle comprenait où elle avait atterri, ce serait encore plus facile de se venger.

Et aussi beaucoup plus drôle. Parce que Regina ne s'y attendrait pas. Parce qu'elle ne comprendrait pas et ne se méfierait pas.

Parce qu'il serait tellement plus jouissif ainsi de s'emparer du cœur de son _âme-sœur_ et de jouer avec, avant de l'écraser sous les yeux de celle qui l'aimait.

Oui, ce serait un plan parfait.

Qui, ironiquement, venait de celui qui avait tenter de la tuer.

Sans comprendre à quel point elle avait tord, la sorcière éclata d'un rire presque hystérique qui résonna dans la chambre fermée.

Rire que personne n'entendit, si ce n'est Zelena elle-même…

 _§§§§_

Au bout de deux ou trois heures, la fille de Cora se rendit compte d'à quoi ressemblait l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Une chambre, semblable à ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans la Forêt Enchantée ou même à Oz.

Elle y voyait mieux, même si tout était encore sombre, et la peur toujours présente, elle constata avec soulagement qu'elle pourrait probablement tenir quelques jours ici, et survivre. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahie, quand elle se rendit compte de la ressemblance de cette pièce avec son ancienne chambre chez sa mère adoptive.

Puis elle secoua la tête, chassant tout ces souvenirs heureux et ne gardant plus que la haine. Ça et rien d'autre.

Mais malgré les grands air qu'elle se donne, cette haine ne lui sert à rien ici, où elle est enfermée.

Ce n'est pas elle qui la fera sortir.

Une froideur soudaine l'envahit alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne sortirait peut-être jamais de cet endroit.

 _§§§§_

C'est la peur qui finalement l'emporte, et largement, devant la haine et la colère et cette fois-ci cette peur elle ne parvient pas à la contrôler. Elle ne voit rien, absolument plus rien sa vision se trouble et elle finit par se rendre compte que c'est aussi parce qu'elle pleure (en plus de l'obscurité).

L'obscurité domine tout ici, elle l'entoure et Zelena ne peut pas lui échapper. Les Ténèbres sont reines dans cet endroit et en fait ça n'étonne même pas celle qui devrait avoir disparu.

Ce sont toujours elles qui ont rythmé sa vie et ce qu'elle vit en cet instant ne change rien par rapport à d'habitude.

Sauf que… la lumière finit toujours par gagner même dans un lieu aussi solitaire.

À bout de force, elle se laissa tomber à terre et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, avant de laisser tomber sa tête contre ceux-ci.

La respiration lourde, elle fondit en sanglot, désespérée.

L'obscurité était toujours trop forte pour qu'elle voit quoi que ce soit, mais celle-ci finit par diminuer, ce que la sorcière n'avait pas remarqué.

Elle avait tenté de trouver un moyen de sortir et ce malgré l'absence de lumière. Sans succès. Une fois que ses larmes se furent apaisées, elle se releva.

Les yeux rougis, ne voyant toujours rien, et _là_ , elle commença à s'inquiéter.

Elle arpenta la pièce de long en large et s'essuya les yeux tout en tentant de trouver une issue de sortie. Avant de se rendre compte que la lumière était de retour.

Sa main sécha définitivement ses larmes et elle examina son nouvel environnement.

Rien de plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà remarqué auparavant.

Ou presque.

Son regard encore un peu brouillé par les larmes se posa alors sur un miroir. Il fallut à ses yeux un temps d'adaptation pour comprendre ce qui se trouvait face à elle.

Et, quand elle aperçut ce qu'il y avait dans le miroir, elle se mit à hurler.


	4. Mettre de côté les vieilles rancoeurs

Partie 3 : Mettre de côté les vieilles rancœurs.

En se lançant dans cette tâche, Hadès savait pertinemment que celle-ci serait ardue. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point, et plus d'une fois il fut tenté d'abandonner.

(Mais un Dieu, même avec un cœur mort n'abandonne jamais. Il se bat jusqu'au bout.)

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il prit pleinement conscience de la solitude dans laquelle il était plongé. Dans laquelle on l'avait plongé, ou bien où il s'y était plongé lui-même. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus.

Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ressentait autre chose que de la haine.

De l'inquiétude.

Parce qu'il sentait, malgré tout de les efforts de son esprit pour le faire oublier, que cette femme avait existé. Et, pire que tout, qu'elle était en danger.

(Encore fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours en vie.)

Il l'avait _oubliée_ ; quelqu'un lui avait subir cela donc ça devait forcément avoir un sens.

Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, pourquoi aurait-il ressenti une si grande détresse ?

 _§§§§_

Le troisième jour de sa recherche, quand il se réveille, le dieu ne pense plus à Zelena, et l'espace de trois heures il ne souvient pas d'elle. Par chance, le dessin est accroché quelque part, et cette fois-ci il est sûr que _l'espace_ _d'un_ _instant_ , son cœur s'est remis à battre.

Il comprend définitivement qu'elle _importe_ vraiment et c'est la panique qui l'étreint, là, tout de suite.

Le dieu prend alors la décision de garder avec lui cette preuve de l'existence de cette Zelena, parce qu'il l'a déjà perdue _elle_.

Alors hors de question de perdre les seuls souvenirs qu'il a d'elle, même si ceux n'ont ni d'importance, ni de sens.

Du moins, pas encore…

 _§§§§_

Dans la même journée, une de ses premières pistes finit par se formuler dans son esprit.

Un Dieu, pensait-il, ne peut être joué que par un autre Dieu, de même force et de même importance que lui.

Qui d'autre aurait pu ? Pas un simple mortel, en tout cas.

En fait, il lui avait fallu un seul moment pour formuler une hypothèse. Zeus. Son frère qui avait tout détruit dans sa vie, tout brisé et qu'il haïssait tant.

Ce ne pouvait être que lui, et personne d'autre.

Ne prenant pas en compte le fait que son jugement était altéré par son orgueil et sa non-objectivité vis-à-vis de son frère, il décida d'envoyer un message à Zeus par le biais d'Iris, lui disant qu'il voulait organiser une rencontre.

Son frère viendrait, il le savait parce que Hadès ne pourrait rien lui faire et que Zeus ne perdra jamais une occasion de tenter de faire la paix avec lui.

Et qu'il ne savait pas mentir de toute façon, alors Hadès lui ferait avouer la vérité. Que cela lui plaise ou non.

Le soir même, Zeus débarqua, non pas dans l'Underworld (Hadès refusait d'y rester) mais dans le monde des mortels, en Grèce.

(Le dieu des Enfers trouvait cela ironique qu'ils se retrouvent là, où ils avaient autrefois été célébrés. Même si ce n'était pas là que Hadès préférait aller quand il allait dans le monde des vivants.)

Le roi des dieux ne fit aucune remarque sur le choix du lieu quand il salua son frère.

Ils se jaugèrent pendant quelques minutes, avant que Zeus n'attaque le premier.

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu me voir, mon frère ? Hadès haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Oh ? Tu me voies toujours comme ton frère ? Étrange.

\- Tu seras toujours mon frère, Hadès. Mais je me doute que tu n'as pas demandé de venir ici pour cela. As-tu une réelle raison ou bien puis-je partir ? »

Un sourire traversa le visage d'Hadès. Apparemment son frère avait appris la méfiance, avec le temps. Et peut-être que s'il n'y avait pas eu la haine aurait-il été heureux de le revoir mais non il n'était pas là pour cela.

« Je pense que pour une raison inconnue, tu m'as jeté un maléfice quelconque.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je voulu faire une chose pareille ? Demanda, choqué son frère. »

Son frère le scruta de façon approfondie et le silence régna un instant.

« Oh, je ne sais pas… Parce que tu as toujours voulu me détruire, moi et toutes mes chances de bonheur ! »

Zelena sortit de son esprit, et la colère refit surface.

Le regard blessé de l'autre immortel le transperça, presque comme si il n'y était réellement pour rien…

 _§§§§_

« Ça n'a jamais été mon intention Hadès, dit-il, tentant de l'apaiser. Tu le sais parfaitement, je n'ai jamais voulu cela.

\- Vraiment ? Et Perséphone alors ? Hurla Hadès, laissant ressortir cette vieille rancœur enfouie depuis des siècles.

\- C'était ma fille Hadès ! Moi aussi j'ai souffert de sa mort, tout autant que toi ou Déméter. Je l'aimais et ce qui c'est passé n'était pas de mon fait ! C'était un accident !

\- C'était ma femme ! Et je l'aimais moi aussi ! Probablement plus que toi ou que sa _chère_ mère. Et toi, tu l'as tuée ! Et tu arrêté mon cœur ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je pense que c'est toi qui a fait effacer ma mémoire ! À moins que tu ne l'ais fait toi-même… »

Le regard de Zeus se fit perplexe.

« Attends… que t'es-t-il arrivé ? »

S'il avait fallu une autre preuve à Hadès pour réaliser l'innocence de son frère, c'était bien celle-là. L'autre poursuivit.

« On t'a effacé la mémoire ? Mais comment ? Et si c'est le cas, comment le sais-tu ?

\- Ce sont des souvenirs qui devaient être importants pour moi. Une partie de moi devait savoir que je ne devais pas oublier.

\- Je ne t'ai rien fait Hadès ! Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens tu es déjà incapable de me battre. Je ne suis pas un immonde monstre, alors pourquoi te faire cela ?

\- Alors si ce n'est pas toi, qui ?

\- Explique moi ce qui t'es arrivé.

\- Hors de question ! S'exclama l'amnésique, blessé dans son orgueil, à l'idée que son frère l'aide. »

Le regard de son frère se fit critique et il soupira :

« Hadès, si jamais tu veux retrouver tout ces souvenirs, tu vas avoir besoin de mon aide. Sinon tu ne le pourras pas et si j'ai bien compris cela compte pour toi. Alors veux-tu accepter mon offre de paix et que nous mettions nos vieilles rancœurs de côté ? »

Le dieu accompagna sa proposition en lui tendant la main. Hadès hésita, pendant un instant.

Réellement.

Mais il y avait Zelena, et ses yeux bleus et à sa terreur à lui d'avoir perdu son souvenir en se réveillant.

Et son cœur qui s'était presque réveillé grâce à elle.

Alors, malgré ses réticences, le dieu tendit la main à son ancien ennemi, et la serra. Tandis que son frère souriait.

« Je retourne à l'Olympe, pour voir avec les autres si on peut comprendre ce que l'on t'a fait. »

Hadès ne répondit rien…

 _§§§§_

Cinq jours. C'est le temps qu'il fallut au roi des Dieux pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et réaliser que l'histoire avait été réécrite dans un monde en particulier.

S'il mit aussi longtemps (en tout cas du point de vue d'Hadès, cela parut être une éternité), c'est parce qu'à aucun moment il ne pensa à chercher dans le monde sans magie.

L'existence de Storybrooke était bien évidemment connue des Dieux, mais ceux-ci ne jugèrent pas bon au début d'aller chercher du côté de cette ville qui leur semblait insignifiante.

C'était Athéna qui, la première avait suggéré de s'intéresser à celle-ci, ce qui leur avait permis d'avancer considérablement dans leurs recherches (et ainsi ces dernières n'avaient pas durée plus de cinq jours).

Et, une fois qu'ils eurent compris ce qu'il était advenu, Zeus revint voir son frère, en Grèce.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, avec les autres, un certain Auteur a réécrit l'histoire, dans le but de faire disparaître un personnage de celle-ci. Mais j'ignore complètement de qui il s'agit.

\- Zelena.

\- Co… comment ?

\- Son nom est Zelena, répéta Hadès. »

Son frère le foudroya du regard.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire, je te signale. On aurait pu aller plus vite.

\- Je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour cela. »

Son frère accepta la critique, et soupira.

« Si je comprends bien, tu l'avais oubliée mais tu avais encore une preuve de son existence. Et tu savais qu'il manquait quelque chose dans tes souvenirs ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Alors dans ce cas, cette personne doit vraiment compter pour toi… ajouta son frère. »

Un silence tendu s'installa parce qu'un certain non-dit était présent, ce qu'ils ne se dirent pas, c'est que peut-être, cette personne permettrait au dieu au cœur mort de faire battre celui-ci à nouveau.

Aucun d'eux ne voulu parle de cela, qui aurait signifié la possibilité Hadès de se venger, enfin.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout… Son frère lui lança un regard perçant.

\- Comment cela ?

\- D'après ce que nous avons appris, l'Auteur ne s'est pas contenté de cela. À peine quelques heures après ce… méfait si l'on peut dire, il a réécrit l'histoire, mais de façon plus profonde. Il s'agit de toute l'histoire, les habitants d'une ville nommée Storybrooke ont été transportés dans un autre monde.

\- Et elle… crois-tu qu'elle s'y trouve aussi ?

\- Peut-être… Après tout, elle aussi a un jour fait partie de l'histoire, il est probable qu'elle n'ait pas complètement disparu, avec un peu de chance. Sinon… il y aurait une autre solution.

\- Explique, demanda Hadès avec une lueur d'espoir.

\- Tu devras te rendre dans ce monde, et convaincre l'auteur de faire disparaître les changements qu'il a opéré en réécrivant l'histoire.

\- Comment peut-il se trouver dans l'histoire qu'il a écrite ?

\- Je crois qu'un jeune garçon habitant dans la ville mais ne venant pas de la Forêt Enchantée l'y a piégé. Et il s'y trouve lui aussi, et il est le seul à savoir que ce monde est entièrement faux. Son nom est Henry.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela Zeus ? Et comment le sais-tu ? »

Zeus eut un sourire à la fois heureux et quelque peu désabusé.

« Tes neveux et tes nièces sont très bons pour faire des recherches sur le monde des humains. Tu pourras remercier Hermès, Apollon et Athéna. Ce sont ceux qui ont le plus aidé à retrouver les éléments qui t'aideraient à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Et tu es mon frère Hadès, malgré nos différends, je t'aiderais toujours…

\- Merci… mon frère. »

Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les deux se considérèrent l'un l'autre, sans aucune haine.

 _§§§§_

« Dis-moi, que fais-t-on maintenant ?

\- Je te propose une chose simple… t'envoyer dans cet autre monde, créé par cet Auteur. Et, si tu t'y rends, tu pourra peut-être arranger les choses.

\- Ça me convient… Vas-y, dit-il, donnant son accord à son frère. »

Et, c'est alors que sous les yeux du roi des Dieux, le dieu des Enfers disparut, en direction d'un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou à peine…

 _§§§§_

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, sur le sol, la jeune sorcière pleurait. À l'horreur avait succédé la douleur, et ses sanglots se firent de plus en plus fort.

La lumière entièrement revenue, elle pouvait désormais tout voir dans la pièce. Absolument _tout_. Rien ne pouvait échapper à son regard, et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas, elle ne pouvait pas accuser l'absence de lumière.

Et c'était bien ça le problème…

Parce que, quand elle s'était regardée dans le miroir, ce qu'elle y avait vu… ce qu'elle y avait vu…

 _Disparaître aux yeux de tous…_

Elle venait de découvrir que l'Auteur avait bien fait son travail… trop bien, en fait.

Ce qui l'avait fait hurler d'horreur, c'est que, en se regardant dans le miroir… _elle n'y avait rien vu_.

Il n'y avait rien…

 _Disparaître aux yeux de tous…_

En plus de l'avoir transportée ailleurs, le sort l'avait faite devenir invisible…


	5. Partie 4 : Et que rien ne change

Partie 4 : Et que rien ne change.

Henri Mills poussa un soupir de profond désespoir en regardant l'endroit où il se trouvait, et se releva. Pour dire la vérité, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela. D'ordinaire, les choses finissaient toujours par s'arranger.

Mais dans ces moments-là, il n'était pas seul, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider. Hook avait été là un temps, avant qu'il ne parvienne à libérer sa mère et puis il était mort.

Et, finalement, ils s'étaient battus contre la méchante Reine… et ils avaient perdu. Charming avait tué Hook, et Henri s'était fait capturé, tandis qu'Emma était parvenue à s'enfuir.

Et lui, maintenant, était en prison, sans pouvoir rien faire.

Il était seul, et se sentait tellement _inutile_.

La reine était venue tout à l'heure, lui affirmant que la _Sauveuse_ , comme celle-ci se nommait, serait bientôt arrêtée, puis mise en prison.

Et là, seulement _là_ , ils seraient tout les deux exécutée. Ainsi que Regina, bien évidemment, une fois que la voleuse serait arrêtée.

Henri n'avait pu que regarder sa grand-mère fanfaronner devant lui, sans rien faire. Lui et Emma n'avaient même pas eu le temps de retrouver Regina pour lui dire qu'elle seule pouvait détruire ce monde.

L'adolescent savait de quoi sa grand-mère était capable dans ce monde, elle et Charming l'avaient déjà montré.

 _Il n'y avait pas eu que Hook à mourir_.

Afin de bien lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, la reine avait tué un prisonnier sous ses yeux, en lui arrachant le cœur et le réduisant en poussière.

Pour bien lui montrer ce qui arriverait à sa mère, si elle tentait de le délivrer. La mort c'était tout ce qui attendrait la Sauveuse. Ça et rien d'autre, avant cela, son père lui avait pris l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Sa mère lui prendrait bientôt son cœur. Et peu importe que la reine n'en ait pas conscience. Henry lui, le savait, et ça suffisait à le désespérer.

Gold et Isaac avaient gagné, tout les efforts d'Henry, d'Emma ou même de Regina n'y changeraient rien.

À moins qu'un dieu amnésique ne s'en mêle et ne vienne causer un bordel monstre…

 _§§§§_

Quand il atterrit dans ce monde étrange qu'était la Forêt Enchantée version rôles inversés, Hadès resta figé un temps, clignant des yeux à répétition.

La surprise, c'est probablement la seule émotion véritablement présente qui s'affichait à cet instant sur son visage.

Il ne connaissait pas ce monde, et s'y débrouiller risquait d'être compliqué. Mais, après tout, il était un Dieu !

Bon… d'accord ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment d'en être un, mais au moins lui avait des pouvoirs. Son cœur ne battait pas, mais il pouvait toujours se battre.

Son frère l'avait apparemment envoyé non loin d'un château, et Hadès grimaça en le voyant.

Celui-ci était… maléfique.

C'était le seul mot qu'il avait trouvé pour le décrire.

Sa propre demeure ne l'était pas à ce point. Et pourtant il était le dieu des Enfers, il s'y connaissait à ce sujet !

« Cet Auteur est définitivement très mauvais, marmonna-t-il avec hargne. »

D'ici qu'il arrivait à le retrouver, il le forcerait à effacer tout ce que ce fichu Auteur avait pu modifier. Et il prendrait aussi son poing dans la gueule en bonus.

On ne plaisantait pas avec un Dieu, nom de dieu… 

_§§§§_

L'invisibilité ça a du bon, se dit le dieu alors qu'il espionnait les habitants du château en question. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été envoyé ici, mais cela devait avoir un sens, avec un peu de chance.

L'immortel se figea en voyant une femme étrange, qu'il identifia comme étant la reine.

Celle-ci discutait avec un autre homme, qui avait un regard plutôt vide. Hadès les écouta parler, avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage.

Il savait ce dont il avait besoin. Le garçon venant d'un autre monde, Henry, était gardé en prison. Et apparemment, son sort n'était guère enviable.

Trouver sa cellule fut un jeu d'enfant, parce que personne ne l'aperçut, et si cela n'avait pas signifié sa perte, il aurait probablement rit.

Par chance il garda son sang-froid, et finit par apercevoir Henri, assis par terre, qui se morfondait dans sa cellule. Quand le dieu entra dans sa cellule et apparu face à lui, Henry sursauta.

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant, un peu hébété. »

Ce n'était pas un habitant de Storybrooke, parce que Henry les connaissait tous, vivant dans cette ville depuis dix ans. À moins que ce ne soit un des nouveaux habitants, venant de la Forêt Enchantée.

Le dieu leva les yeux au ciel. Personne ne savait donc à quoi il ressemblait ? Tout le monde avait oublié les dieux de l'Olympe ?

(Bon lui, il vivait dans l'Underworld, mais l'idée était quant même là).

Après tout, ils ne se rendaient pas si souvent dans le monde des mortels.

« Je suis Hadès.

\- Hadès comme… le dieu des morts ? L'interrogea Henry, méfiant.

\- En fait… c'est moi ! »

Henry resta sous le choc pendant environ deux minutes. Soit beaucoup moins qu'une personne normale en sachant que ses grand-parents étaient le Ténébreux ainsi que Snow-White et le prince Charmant. Son arrière-grand-père était Peter Pan.

La surprise, bien que présente, était plus faible que ce qu'elle aurait dû être, et le garçon qui avait le cœur du plus pur des croyant encaissa finalement rapidement l'information.

En sachant que ce pouvait aussi être un mensonge. Mais après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

\- Pour que cette histoire reparte sur ses bons rails. Et pour retrouver quelqu'un.

\- Comment savez-vous que l'histoire a été réécrite ?

\- Je suis un dieu. Je sais tout. »

(Oui, cette réplique était particulièrement prétentieuse).

Henry haussa un sourcil suspicieux.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'y crois pas.

\- D'accord, céda après quelques secondes l'immortel. J'ai fait comme toi, je suis rentré dans ce monde par magie. C'est pour ça que je le sais.

\- Si vous le dites… Qui cherchez-vous ?

\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir, parce que tu l'as oubliée. Son nom est Zelena, et elle a été effacée de l'histoire.

\- Mais malgré cela vous vous rappelez d'elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée, avoua-t-il. Mais mon garçon, si tu ne veux pas que ton histoire se termine ici, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance. »

Henri regarda plus profondément l'homme en face de lui, et il étudia son visage. Il n'avait pas réellement un regard franc, et l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfie de lui.

Par un certain aspect, il lui faisait penser à Gold.

Sauf que s'il ne s'alliait pas à lui, jamais ce monde ne serait détruit et personne n'aurait sa fin heureuse. Mieux valait être aidé par un méchant (qui ne l'était peut-être pas) que de ne rien faire.

« Ça me va. »

Le dieu sourit, et les fit disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

 _§§§§_

Ils se trouvaient hors du château, et loin de celui-ci apparemment et Henri ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

« Merci. Même si je me doute que vous n'avez pas fait cela pour moi.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide ce que je veux c'est trouver l'Auteur et lui faire faire disparaître cette histoire. Je veux que tu me dises où il se trouve.

\- Je l'ignore il a fuit c'est tout ce que je sais, mais il est encore dans ce monde.

\- Comment le retrouver ? Un sort de localisation pourrait marcher, ajouta-t-il, possèdes-tu un objet lui appartenant ?

\- Non… je suis désolé. »

Ce n'est qu'en voyant le regard empli de désespoir du dieu qu'Henry comprit que tout cela comptait pour lui. Réellement.

Ils étaient tout les deux dans une impasse.

« Je dois retrouver ma mère, lança Henri. Et j'ai un objet lui appartenant. Si je parviens à la trouver, elle pourra m'aider à trouver l'Auteur.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Hadès, le regard empli d'espoir.

\- J'en suis sûr. C'est la Sauveuse, vous savez. Elle a fait des choses plus dangereuses. »

 _§§§§_

Ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord. Henri partirait à la recherche de sa mère, tandis que le dieu lui, partirait de son côté.

Zelena était supposée ne plus faire partie de l'histoire, mais puisqu'Hadès se souvenait d'elle, alors elle devait toujours exister, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout ce que voulait le dieu, c'était ne pas se tromper. L'adolescent partit de son côté, lui souhaitant bonne chance, et pouvant contacter le dieu en prononçant son nom par trois fois (comme pour le Ténébreux, en fait), ce qui le ferait automatiquement apparaître.

Et, saisi par une impulsion, le dieu disparut, espérant ne pas se tromper de destination…


	6. Partie 5 : Me souvenir

Partie 5 : Me souvenir.

Zelena était seule, mais ça elle l'avait toujours su et en quelque sorte, maintenant, c'était pire.

Abandonné par tous ou perdant ceux qui tenaient à elle, la sorcière n'avait jamais été entourée par beaucoup de monde.

Quand c'était le cas, il s'agissait ou bien de ses soldats, ou de ses singes volants.

( _Ne pas penser à sa mère adoptive. Ne pas penser à Glinda. Ne pas penser à tout ceux qui l'avaient faite souffrir_ ).

Personne ne restait près d'elle par choix, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait été si heureuse de réaliser qu'elle était enceinte.

Il y aurait quelqu'un enfin… quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour elle et ne la laisserait pas.

Même si avant… il y avait aussi eu Hadès. Penser au dieu lui fit tout aussi mal qu'autrefois. Le perdre lui avait fait comme un trou au cœur, tant elle avait désespérément voulu croire en lui, croire qu'il ne se servait pas d'elle.

Elle l'avait aimé… Et peut-être même qu'elle l'aimait encore, malgré toute sa colère, et toute sa haine.

Et même avec ça, un doute continuait de persister en elle… et s'il avait été sincère ?

Et s'il avait réellement pu lui offrir une fin heureuse ?

 _§§§§_

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis qu'elle était là, depuis qu'elle s'était aperçue qu'elle ne pouvait plus être vue.

Qu'elle savait que tous l'avaient oubliée.

Qu'elle allait mourir.

Elle avait compté elle ne pourrait pas tenir plus de deux semaines, d'ici peu elle allait définitivement disparaître.

(Est-ce que c'était sa punition pour avoir choisi les Ténèbres ? Cela venait-il de l'Auteur ? Désormais terrorisée, Zelena ne pensait même plus au fait qu'elle aurait adoré lui arracher le cœur, à lui aussi. Elle ne pensait qu'à survivre.)

Elle ne pensait plus à sa vengeance, à sa sœur ou même à Hadès. Ou à sa propre mort

Non, elle ne pouvait que penser à son bébé, ce petit être qui n'existerait jamais. Qu'on allait faire disparaître, et pour la première fois, la sorcière ne pensa pas à elle.

Elle allait devenir mère.

Enfin, c'est ce qui aurait dû arriver si tout c'était bien passé mais elle avait joué et elle avait perdu.

Jouer avec le petit-ami de Regina n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que cela finalement.

Et elle allait mourir. Étrangement, cette fois-ci, elle n'accusa pas les autres de ce qui s'était passé.

Elle se mit à penser que peut-être, c'était elle la responsable. La coupable.

Ne pensez pas que cela lui était venu aussi facilement, elle avait beaucoup de fierté pour cela. Elle mit un certain temps avant d'arriver à cette conclusion, et il avait bien fallu qu'elle soit en danger de mort avant de se remettre en cause.

Elle allait mourir.

Et ça l'épouvantait.

 _§§§§_

Hadès, une fois que Henri s'en fut aller, eut une idée lumineuse (à son propre avis, bien sûr), pour tenter de retrouver la femme qui le hantait.

Quand on voyage par le biais d'un vortex, il faut penser à l'endroit dans lequel on veut se rendre, et on y arrive.

La solution lui apparu alors, aussi simple que cela. Penser au visage de la rousse lui permettrait de la retrouver, si jamais elle se trouvait là.

Enfin, le seul moyen de le savoir, c'était d'essayer, pas vrai ?

C'est ainsi que, dans un étrange nuage de fumée, le dieu s'évapora, et disparut, lui aussi _aux yeux de tous_.

 _§§§§_

Quand il arriva dans une pièce confinée, qui semblait totalement vide, le dieu fronça les sourcils.

Avant d'entendre quelqu'un respirer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et là il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Tendant l'oreille, il parvint alors à entendre des sanglots (Zelena s'était remise à pleurer, terrorisée, sans entendre que quelqu'un était arrivé).

Il répéta sa question, un peu plus fort, et dirigea son regard vers différents endroits de la pièce, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils se passait.

Il n'y avait rien absolument rien du tout et malgré ses recherches, le dieu ne trouvait rien.

De son côté, Zelena releva finalement la tête, persuadée que ce qu'elle croyait entendre n'était pas vrai.

C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas bougé en entendant Hadès l'appeler, persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une hallucination.

Et puis elle le vit resta tétanisée, n'osant y croire quand elle vit le dieu, face à elle.

Avec rapidité, elle se releva, presque sur le point de tomber, chancelante. Elle sourit.

« Hadès ? »

Quelqu'un était là, quelqu'un avait fini par venir, quelqu'un qu'elle ne se serait jamais attendu à revoir. Elle s'examina, quelque peu circonspecte, et grimaça. Elle ne pouvait peut-être plus se voir, mais elle se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir l'air très présentable.

Oh et puis peu importe.

De ce fait, malgré ce qu'il avait entendu, le dieu ne comprit pas totalement ce qui lui arrivait quand il sentit _quelque chose_ (c'était son impression) se jeter dans ses bras et l'enlacer.

Même si la jeune femme n'était pas très en forme, le dieu sentit quelque en lui qui se réveillait.

Pas ses souvenirs, non… Mais pendant un instant, il sentit un battement de cœur, et il s'agissait du sien. Inconsciemment, il resserra son étreinte, ne comprenant pas _pourquoi_ il ne pouvait pas la voir.

« Zelena ? »

Son cœur explosa de bonheur quand elle réalisa que _lui_ , se souvenait d'elle, et cela lui fit tellement de bien qu'elle se mit à pleurer de joie.

Hadès se rappelait, et ce malgré ce que l'Auteur avait fait. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu pour elle, finalement.

L'espoir remplaça la peur, et cette fois-ci, elle ne tenta pas de s'éloigner du dieu, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait fait Oz.

En fait, c'est lui qui brisa leur étreinte.

« Zelena… est-ce que c'est vous ? Ou toi ? Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas à quel point on était proche, alors… je ne sais pas trop comment agir. »

Elle eut la sensation de se prendre une gifle en plein visage malgré son nom prononcé, il ne se rappelait pas d'elle.

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Pourquoi était-il là dans ce cas ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hadès ? Demanda alors avec froideur, s'éloignant du dieu. »

Ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait, l'immortel promena sa main dans le vide, avant de se saisir de la main gauche de l'invisible. Il l'emprisonna entre ses mains, et malgré les tentatives de Zelena pour se libérer, il la garda.

« Je ne sais plus qui vous êtes. On vous a effacé de l'histoire, c'est tout ce que je sais de vous. »

Elle se sentit atrocement vexée, et ce même si elle se sentit profondément heureuse qu'il soit venu pour elle… mais était-ce pour cela qu'il était là au moins. Ce qu'ajouta Hadès répondit à sa question.

« Sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose… en moi. Qui hurlait que j'avais perdu quelque chose. Et que je ne devais pas oublier. Sinon, j'avais le risque de perdre quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'important. Je crois que c'est toi. Tu es Zelena ?

\- Oui Hadès, c'est bien moi, murmura-t-elle, et le dieu fut surpris de l'émotion qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sois là… et aussi de ne pas avoir complètement disparu. Tu me manques, Hadès, avoua-t-elle, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait si les choses avaient été normales. Sans qu'il ne le voit, elle posa une de ses mains, qu'il avait relâché, sur son ventre.

\- Dis-moi… est-ce que nous étions amis ? Amants ? »

Zelena sursauta et rougit, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. _Non, mais je crois que j'aurais bien aimé_.

« C'est… compliqué. Mais… tu as eu une place très importante dans ma vie.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas ? »

Zelena sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue, en comprenant la panique qui résidait dans la voix du dieu, à la simple idée que plus rien ne les relient.

Le moment des aveux était peut-être venu en faisant en sorte que cette fois-ci elle ne gâche pas tout, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

Si possible.

 _§§§§_

Ils discutèrent, et Zelena avoua à Hadès tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ce qu'il lui avait fait et aussi ce qu'elle avait fait.

Qu'elle était la clé de sa vengeance, et que c'était pour ça qu'elle était partie.

Le dieu resta silencieux un temps, digérant les informations, un peu surpris.

« Et maintenant ? Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Trouver un moyen de te sauver. Ce que je sais c'est que j'ai failli te perdre… en fait, je t'ai déjà perdue. »

 _Je l'ai déjà perdue_ , avait-il pensé alors qu'elle parlait.

« La question est de savoir maintenant comment te retrouver… avoua-t-il avec une voix faible. »

Zelena sursauta. Il ne parlait pas de vengeance, il s'agissait juste _d'elle_ et de personne d'autre.

C'était pour elle qu'il était venu, pour elle qu'il se battrait.

Et cette simple constatation la fit exploser de joie. Elle se jeta à nouveau sur Hadès pour l'enlacer, mais ce à quoi ce dernier ne s'attendait pas, c'était à ce qu'elle l'embrasse, folle de bonheur.

Sauf qu'il ne se passa rien… Ce fut un baiser très agréable, des deux côtés, mais rien… Nada.

Hadès ne retrouva pas la mémoire, et Zelena ne réapparut pas.

Le baiser du Véritable Amour n'avait pas fonctionné…

 _§§§§_

Une fois que Zelena eut compris que celle qu'elle croyait arriver ne pouvait pas être (à savoir briser le sortilège), elle se détacha d'Hadès et se recula de lui, soudain très pâle.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Hoqueta-t-elle.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Ça aurait dû marcher ! Hurla Zelena. Le Baiser du Véritable Amour ! Je ne comprends pas… Je veux dire… je t'aime et toi tu… »

Et soudain elle comprit puis elle se laissa tomber à terre.

« Oh non… c'est pas vrai.

\- Zelena… que veux tu dire ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi… c'est bien ça le problème. Et même si tu m'aimes, tu ne le sais plus. Alors… ça ne marchera pas. »

Le dieu finit par comprendre ce qui aurait dû arriver, et pâlit lui aussi, cherchant inutilement du regard la jeune femme afin de la réconforter.

Celle-ci était en effet en train de paniquer, tremblant de tout son corps, terrorisée.

Elle allait tomber, elle était en train de tomber, _elle était déjà tombée…_

Au bout de quelques minutes, le dieu parvint finalement à la retrouver et l'emprisonna dans ses bras, alors qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer. Zelena éclata d'un rire hystérique.

« Foutues hormones, murmura-t-elle avec un rire qui sonnait faux.

\- Je suis là, d'accord Zelena ? _Je suis là_ , et je ne pars pas, je te le promets. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, presque collés l'un à l'autre, tandis qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux de la future mère.

« Je t'aime… » finit par hoqueter Zelena, comprenant que cela ne servirait à rien de se taire plus longtemps, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait perdu. Définitivement.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Cela ne faisait pas rien au dieu, qui était touché par la détresse de la sorcière, qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Il ne la connaissait pas, même si il savait que cela avait été le cas un jour.

 _Les méchants n'ont pas de fin heureuse_. Peut-être que c'était leur destin à tout les deux.

 _§§§§_

Ce qu'ils ne savaient, c'est que ce n'était pas fini.

Parce que, alors qu'ils parlaient, Hadès entendit une voix.

 _Hadès, Hadès, Hadès…_

« Oh non, murmura-t-il, s'accrochant de plus belle à Zelena. »

Rien n'y fit, et le dieu disparut, sous les yeux de la femme qui l'aimait.

Zelena ne dit rien, elle ne pouvait plus hurler, et elle n'avait plus de larmes…

Impuissante, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, désespérée…

Et maintenant ?

 _§§§§_

Comprenant ce qui venait de lui arriver, le dieu se tourna en direction de Henry, et le fusilla du regard.

Henry réalisa soudain qu'il avait peut-être fait une connerie…


	7. Partie 6 : Sauver le monde et l'histoire

Partie 6 : Sauver le monde et l'histoire.

Hadès ne pouvait pas en revenir. Ce sale gosse avait osé l'appeler à un aussi mauvais moment ! Il n'aurait pas pu attendre ?

Qu'est-ce que Zelena allait en penser ?

Cette pensée fut comme un électrochoc.

« Zelena, murmura-t-il »

Elle se sentirait abandonné, de toute évidence, et ce alors qu'il lui avait fait une promesse. Cela n'aurait rien dû lui faire, mais il se sentit touché par sa probable détresse, même sans savoir réellement qui elle était.

En espérant qu'il ait été appelé pour une bonne raison, Hadès détourna son regard de l'adolescent, et il aperçut une jeune femme blonde qui l'accompagnait. Ne semblant par ailleurs pas très ravie du cours des événements…

Hadès se focalisa à nouveau sur Henry :

« Dis-moi, pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? Demanda-t-il, mettant (pour l'instant) de côté sa colère.

\- Parce que j'ai retrouvé ma mère et… elle a peut-être une piste pour retrouver Isaac… c'est-à-dire l'Auteur. »

Le regard que le dieu lança à Emma fut à la fois rempli de doutes et d'espoir, et la Sauveuse fut tentée de regarder ailleurs face à l'intensité de son regard.

« Vous pouvez le retrouver ?

\- Je crois savoir où il se trouve. Mais il va falloir me faire confiance, et le retrouver risque d'être périlleux. »

Une lueur de revanche s'alluma dans le regard du dieu.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, siffla-t-il, je suis prêt pour le retrouver et pour que mes souvenirs me soient enfin rendus. Et puisque vous voulez faire disparaître ce monde, je suppose que nous avons des intérêts communs. »

Emma hocha la tête.

 _§§§§_

Retrouver Isaac ne fut pas très difficile, en sachant que ce dernier se trouvait réfugié dans le château de la Méchante Reine.

En fait, sans le savoir il l'avait croisé l'espace d'un instant mais le jugeant insignifiant, le dieu n'avait pas fait attention à lui.

Le dieu fronça les sourcils. Attendez, c'était _lui_ , l'Auteur ? _Vraiment_ ? Il n'y aurait pas cru en le voyant. Puis, il haussa les épaules. Lui ou un autre, de toute façon, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Leur action fut rapide et sans obstacles, rendus invisibles par la magie du dieu (celle d'Emma ayant disparu), et Hadès s'empara de l'Auteur avec joie, juste avant de les faire tous disparaître.

Ce qui provoqua la peur d'Isaac, paniqué d'être saisi par… le vide. Avant que les autres n'apparaissent devant lui, et que sa peur ne disparaisse.

Ils ne pouvaient rien lui faire, de toute évidence. Il était l'Auteur, c'était _son_ monde, il en était le maître c'était lui qui commandait.

Ce n'était pas une ancienne Sauveuse et un gamin qui allaient l'empêcher de rentrer chez lui, dans son univers, le vrai, dans lequel il était un écrivain adulé.

Il n'était plus l'Auteur, juste un auteur parmi d'autre, mais reconnu par tous.

Ça lui suffisait amplement.

Et voilà que ces gens à qui il n'avait rien demandé venaient de l'enlever de l'endroit où il se trouvait, alors qu'il n'était pas loin de trouver un moyen pour partir d'ici. Intérieurement, il les maudit.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne prévit pas le coup de poing qui le frappa en plein visage.

 _§§§§_

Étonnement, ce n'est pas Hadès qui se déchaîna ainsi contre Isaac, mais Emma. On pouvait la comprendre, puisqu'elle avait plus perdu dans cette histoire qu'Hadès.

Parce que lui avait eu le droit d'oublier, au moins…

Mais, une fois cela fait, elle s'arrêta là et se contenta de le voir à terre, ne parvenant pas à se relever.

Le dieu remarqua rapidement que la Sauveuse était presque au bord des larmes, et il comprit que dans cette histoire, elle avait autant à perdre que lui. Voire peut-être plus…

Parce que contrairement à lui, elle avait déjà perdu.

Une fois qu'elle se fut calmé, le dieu dirigea à nouveau sa concentration vers l'Auteur, et eut un sourire mauvais. Lui serait capable de le faire parler, il le savait.

Juste quelques coups, et il avouerait tout. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ainsi, les deux autres ne comprirent pas ce qui se passait quand le dieu commença à passer à tabac celui qui avait réduit tout leur univers à néant.

À tel point qu'au bout d'un moment, Emma commença presque à s'inquiéter de qui allait arriver à Isaac s'ils le laissaient entre les mains du dieu.

Surtout que celui-ci, fou de rage de ce que l'Auteur avait fait, se contentait de le frapper sans lui poser de questions.

Emma finit par décider que tout ça allait trop loin.

« Hadès, arrêtez ! Lui ordonna-t-elle en lui saisissant le bras, ce qui le stoppa. Et il lut la peur dans ses yeux. Remarquant le sang sur ses mains, il s'arrêta. »

L'Auteur, quant à lui, avait depuis longtemps perdu toute sa superbe.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Fit-il, paniqué.

\- Oh c'est simple, susurra doucement Hadès. Défait tout ce que tu as écrit de nouveau sur ce monde, tout ce que tu as modifié. Et fait revenir Zelena, ordonna-t-il.

\- Faire revenir cette folle ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Enfin… je ne sais pas si elle l'était, mais pour qu'on m'ait demandé de la faire disparaître… »

Fou de rage, le dieu le saisit à la gorge.

« COMMENT OSES-TU… Misérable cloporte, tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville ! Hurla l'immortel. »

Emma et Henry échangèrent un regard inquiet, persuadés désormais que l'Auteur n'en avait plus pour longtemps, avant que le dieu ne finisse par le relâcher. Isaac tomba et reprit son souffle.

« Vous… voulez… que j'efface ce que j'ai écris ?

\- Exact…

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne suis plus l'Auteur. »

Le regard d'Hadès se rétrécit soudainement.

« Comment cela ?

\- J'ai brisé une des règles, j'ai écrit ma fin heureuse. Je n'avais pas le droit de le faire, mais je l'ai fait !

\- Est-ce qu'il dit vrai ? » Demanda le dieu en se tournant vers Emma et Henry.

Ces derniers restèrent sans voix, hésitants et ne sachant que répondre.

Peu importe le dieu frappa à nouveau Isaac. Ce dernier ne put que terminer ce qu'il avait à dire.

« D'accord, d'accord, d'accord… Je vais tout vous dire. Je ne suis plus l'Auteur, mais… c'est le crayon qui choisit l'Auteur, c'est clair ? Il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver celui qu'elle a choisi. Et pour ça je vous souhaite bonne chance… murmura-t-il avec un sourire railleur aux lèvres. »

Sans tenir compte de sa dernière remarque, le dieu fouilla rapidement Isaac, avant de retrouver un calepin, un crayon, et un encrier… vide. Le dieu émit un grognement de rage.

« Et l'encre ?

\- Il faut du sang, lui signala Emma. Un sang de Sauveur.

\- Qui ?

\- Moi. Sauf que depuis que l'histoire a été réécrite, je ne le suis plus. »

Le dieu assomma définitivement l'Auteur en entendant cette nouvelle information, ce qui fit taire celui-ci.

« Hum… Vous êtes quant même assez violent, non ? »

Hadès, découragé, haussa les épaules face à la remarque d'Emma il se fichait de ce que cette mortelle pouvait penser de lui.

Tout ce qui importait maintenant, c'était qu'ils étaient complètement perdus…

 _§§§§_

Hadès regarda Henry, le regard empli d'espoir. Ce qui c'était passé après leur « conversation » avec Isaac avait été surprenant. Retrouver Regina n'avait pas été très simple, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

En fait, c'est elle qui les avait retrouvé et elle n'était pas la seule. Le dieu avait levé les yeux au ciel, en apercevant la reine et l'homme sans cœur, ainsi qu'un certain autre immortel…

Mais au moins, ce n'était pas eux qui avaient l'avantage de la magie.

Hadès était suffisamment puissant pour rivaliser face à une reine et à un Dark One (Light One ici, apparemment).

Ils s'étaient battus…

Tous, les uns contre les autres, Emma, Henry et Hadès, ainsi que Regina, contre Snow, Charming, et Gold.

Ils avaient tout tenté. Et ils avaient perdu…

Regina s'était faite embrochée le cœur (c'était le fait de Charming, encore une fois) pour protéger Henry, et ce même si il n'était pas son fils dans cette version de l'histoire.

Parce que comme Hadès, il y avait en elle quelque chose qui hurlait que le garçon avait raison il méritait qu'on se batte pour lui.

Elle s'était écroulée, et Henry avait hurlé et les autres (les méchants dans ce monde, ainsi que Gold) s'étaient évaporés Snow ayant le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait gagné, sa pire ennemie était enfin morte, alors la reine n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Quelques secondes après, Regina avait cessé de respirer, et le cœur brisé, Henry lui ferma les yeux.

Lui, ainsi que Emma fondirent en larmes, alors que le dieu restait hébété.

Aucun d'eux ne comprit ce qui venait de leur arriver. Que pouvaient-ils faire désormais ?

« Nous ne savons même pas qui est le nouvel Auteur, murmura l'immortel, indifférent à la douleur des deux habitants de Storybrooke. »

Lui aussi touché par ce qui venait de se passer, Hadès se saisit de la plume qui se trouvait dans sa poche, et la fixa avec un regard vide.

Elle ne leur servait plus à rien, désormais…

 _§§§§_

Henry, comprenant que tout était perdu, fut le premier à réagir et se releva, se dirigeant vers Hadès. Il prit la plume, bien décidé à la briser, puisqu'ils étaient bloqués ici, et Emma releva la tête, sachant qu'il avait bougé.

C'est alors que quelque chose se passa… qu'ils n'attendaient pas du tout.

Même Emma comprit que la magie venait d'entrer en jeu.

« Henri arrête ! Lança-t-elle. »

L'adolescent n'avait pas compris que la plume venait tout juste de le choisir.

« Quoi ? Dit-il d'une voix brisée.

\- La plume, Henry… tu es le nouvel Auteur ! »

Hadès la regarda fixement. Qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Ils n'avaient pas d'encre. Mais Henry lui fit disparaître rapidement ce problème, en comprenant ce que les autres n'avaient pas saisi.

« Le sang d'un Sauveur… c'est de cela dont nous avons besoin. Elle est morte pour que je vive, alors peut-être… »

Henry plongea la plume dans le sang de Regina, et tous reprirent espoir, en voyant que cela semblait fonctionner.

« Vas-y Henry… murmura Emma. Défait ce que ce sale type a pu faire. »

Il hocha la tête, et se saisit du calepin que Hadès lui tendait.

« Hé bien… allons-y. »

Et il écrivit, _grâce à la mort du héros Regina, tout ce que l'Auteur avait modifié dans l'histoire s'effa_ _ça_ _définitivement_.

C'est tout ce qu'il leur fallait…


	8. Épilogue : Pour toujours, et après

Épilogue : Pour toujours, et après.

Quand le souffle de magie l'atteignit, Zelena ne réalisa pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce qu'elle pensa fut, « Oh non pas encore » la peur l'emporta et elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans cette étrange pièce.

La première chose qu'elle comprit, après avoir examiné pendant des jours son propre corps sans le voir, c'est qu'elle _se voyait_ à nouveau. Et ça, c'était inespéré. Elle posa une main contre son ventre, juste pour sentir son bébé.

Elle sourit. Quand Hadès avait disparu, elle avait été désemparée, mais était sûre d'une chose.

Il ne l'avait pas laissée. Lui non plus n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait, et elle _savait_ qu'il avait tenté de rester près d'elle.

Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'était plus là.

Mais elle, elle était de nouveau là, visible et… toujours enfermée.

La sorcière sursauta quand elle reconnut l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et produisit un reniflement agacé.

Bon… retour à la case départ apparemment, et même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, cela valait largement mieux que de rester dans cet endroit étrange où elle serait morte.

Elle préférait ça, _réellement_ et quant bien même elle devrait rester dans cette pièce, au moins elle ne mourait pas.

Son enfant ne mourait pas. On le lui enlèverait, mais il aurait une famille, même si c'était sa sœur qui l'élevait.

Même si on lui apprenait à haïr sa mère.

Son enfant serait heureux.

C'était ça le plus important…

 _§§§§_

Le premier souvenir qui surgit dans la tête d'Hadès, ce fut un regard. Pas heureux ou amoureux, ni même douloureux.

Juste furieux.

Celui de Zelena, avant que tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux (ou ce qui aurait bien pu être) ne soit réduit en cendres.

D'autres fusèrent alors dans son esprit, et il prit une large inspiration. Et il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé il aimait Zelena.

De tout son cœur, et malgré son rejet cela ne changeait rien, il se battrait pour elle.

Et ça commençait maintenant, il fallait qu'il la retrouve.

Indifférent l'instant d'avant aux scènes de retrouvailles entre les différents protagonistes, il se dirigea soudain vers Regina, qui évoquait son regret d'avoir effacé Zelena de l'histoire.

« Où est-elle ? Lui hurla le dieu au visage, tandis qu'elle sursautait, surprise. »

Effrayée, elle lui indiqua où sa sœur était enfermée, ne sachant pas qui il était.

Probablement une mauvaise idée, puisque si le dieu n'avait pas voulu tant que cela retrouver la jeune femme, il lui aurait sûrement arraché le cœur pour avoir fait subir tout cela à l'autre sorcière.

Sans attendre qu'on l'y autorise, il se téléporta directement dans la cellule de Zelena…

 _§§§§_

Cette dernière ne s'y attendait pas. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, en voyant l'homme qui ne l'avait pas oublié et qui s'était battu pour elle.

« Zelena ? Fit-il dans un souffle. »

Elle hocha la tête, presque prête à pleurer, à nouveau de joie, et lui aussi sourit, parce qu'elle _était là_ , mais cette fois-ci, il resta tétanisé.

C'est elle qui fit le premier pas, s'avançant lentement vers lui, elle aussi à petits pas. Avant de se jeter dans ses bras et qu'il la fasse tournoyer et qu'elle se mette à rire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il la reposa à terre, et la contempla.

« Tu as réussi, parvint à dire la jeune femme. Tu m'as fait revenir et tu te souviens, comprit-elle en voyant son regard amoureux se poser sur elle.

\- Oui, je me rappelle. De tout. Et je t'aime, Zelena. »

Ils avaient tout les deux faillis se perdre l'un l'autre alors peu importe qu'ils aient pu être en désaccord autrefois.

« Je t'aime aussi Hadès. »

 _§§§§_

Faire libérer Zelena… fut un échec total. Au début du moins, puisque Regina y était assez réfractaire, tout comme Robin.

« Vous avez voulu l'effacer de l'histoire, je pense que vous n'avez rien à dire », avait sifflé le dieu des Enfers.

Même en sachant ce qu'elle avait fait, le dieu avait voulu la voir libre, et il fut étonnement joyeux en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte.

Ils étaient dans une impasse. Jusqu'à ce que Hadès ait une discussion avec sa sœur Hestia, qui lui permit de définitivement se réconcilier avec Zeus.

Ne plus vouloir se venger lui permit de se concentrer sur Zelena seulement.

Et il essaya de faire en sorte qu'elle aussi n'ait plus la haine au cœur.

Au début réticente, Regina (ainsi que les autres) finit par accepter de la laisser sortir en même temps, ils avaient un dieu contre eux. Qu'auraient-ils pu faire d'autre ?

Et alors que la relation de Regina et de Zelena s'améliorait, il en allait de même pour le dieu et la sorcière.

C'est cinq mois après qu'ils soient tous revenus qu'ils s'embrassèrent pour la deuxième fois, et que le cœur du dieu se remit enfin en marche.

 _§§§§_

Et, quand Zelena finit enfin par accoucher quelques mois plus tard (bien après que les autres soient parvenus à détruire les Ténèbres), ils étaient trois à se trouver autour d'elle (Regina, Robin, et Hadès).

Mais pourtant, ils eurent tout les deux l'impression d'être seuls au monde, et alors que Zelena prenait pour la première fois sa fille dans ses bras, ils se sourirent.

Parce que c'était ça leur fin heureuse, et qu'après s'être battu pour l'obtenir, ils l'avaient enfin trouvée…

FIN.

 **ND'A :** Bon… ben voila, c'est fini. Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire et qui ont aussi pris la peine de laisser des commentaires (merci à Wicked Witch always wins et à Marina Ka-Fai pour leurs sympathiques commentaires).

Je devrais normalement bientôt poster un OS sur Once Upon A Time, si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un…

Au revoir, et bonne journée.


End file.
